cinnaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Character List
This page contains an entire list of the characters talked about here. There is also a planet and species list as well. Planets List Species List Total: 807 Characters are mostly listed from what planet they’re from. Some are listed in what planet they live on. Beta Galaxy Azmorfa * Kris, Kristen (mom), Karl (dad), Popple (pet), Puddle (pet) * Purvall, Penny (little sis), Caroline (mom), Cedric (dad), Smoothie (pet) * Twizzle, Ruzz (lil bro), Britta (mom), Horton (dad), Rock (pet) * Toon, June (mom), Loo (pet) * Reddie, Etsy (mom), Paprika (lil sis), Rouge (pet) * Vert, Verde (dad), Greenie (pet) * Riin, Elodia (older sis), Lilac (mom), Vio (dad), Boomy (pet) * Zeeraro, Lum (older bro), Jaunie (younger sis), Amarillo (2nd younger sis), Kizul (younger bro), Lemonie (3rd younger sis), Honey (mom), Lemon (dad), Cantaloupe (pet), Honeydew (pet) * Glide, Flight (mom), Soar (dad), Float (pet) * Pinky, Rose (mom), Rojo (dad), Minky (pet) * Willona, Mist (mom), Blanco (dad), Willo (lil bro) * Mace, Flail (mom) * Naleen Aquamarine * Princess Sammi, Queen Seafoam (mom), King Seaweed (dad) * Sunny, Dawn (mom), Sunset (dad) * Sandy, Shell (mom), Moe (dad) * Frizza, Frilla (older sis), Anemone (mom), Crickle (dad) * Blootsie, Ink (lil bro), Shingles (dad), Calmar (uncle), Callie (deceased, mom) * Squiddo, Tenta (mom), Cleo (dad), Squidoolle (lil sis) * Laurie * Pesk * Frill * Aquarian * Pour * Serena * Mint * Sweety Belle Skyland * Princess Cumula, Queen Quemula (mom), King Jubilant (dad) * Fluzzy, Flurrie (mom) * Tam, Yam (lil bro), Terry (mom) * Rem, Tambry (mom) Techchia * Renny, Melanie (mom, deceased), Ricky (dad), Geemer, Chee, Beeta * Lucannia, Annie (twin sis), Deni (mom), Marty (dad) * Charlie, Kenny (big bro), Bita (lil bro), Lisa * Theadre, Joyce, Gloam, Denise * Skeebo * Dr. Aldius Mariner Gouloon * Cazmin, Shade (older bro), Allie (mom), Deun (dad) * AJ, Keese (cousin), Chandelle (mom) * Karry, Carrie Ann “Shadelle” (older sis, deceased), Etta (mom), Nat (dad) * Midnight, P.Umpkin (little bro), Elysia (little sis) * Phantemon * Sheefa * Boo Prestoria * Rockko, Gravena (mom), Stone (dad) * Brandy, Yammem (mom) * Bonna, Bonnie (mom), Booney (dad) Epo Galaxy Froodaloo * Banana, Grape (twin bro), Mango (mom), Blueberry (dad), Strawberry (cousin) Snowie * Princess Holly, Queen Jolly (mom), King Wreath (dad) * Frigid, Frostbite (dad), Snowfall (mom), Avalanche (dad) * Mistletoe * Machete (Epee and Belam’s mom) * Chills Patches * Toci-Tori, Toki (mom), Tono (dad), Tuki (lil bro) * Candy, Dot (mom), Gumdrop (dad) * Patch, Sew (younger sis), Quilt (2nd younger sis), Plush (mom), Fabric (dad) * Tootie, Frootie (mom) Posher * Sharp, Spike (dad) * PAC * Pachulo * Darcy * Riku, Riko (adopted) Irapea * Karen, Jolie (mom) * Eiba Feuillasia * Princess Unia, Queen Uaria (mom), King Ukin (dad) * Sir Sorrel, Daiisy (dad), Leaf (lil sis) * Dame Lotus, Petal (mom), Eucalyptus (dad) * Sir Aster, Acorn (dad) * Sir Cedar, Clover (lil sis), Sunnie (mom) * Roge, Ventavia (sis), Cactus (pet), Prickly (pet), Spiny (pet), Avocado (mom) * Fleur, Petunia (big sis), Bloom (mom) Kappa Galaxy Medevla * Rankin, Gawain (dad), Emota (lil sis) * Percivalus, Percival (mom), Drugo (dad), Lambard (lil bro) * Greeveal, Osetta (mom), Galahad (dad) * Averil, Bedivere (dad) * Louvel, Ioetta (adoptive mom), Monet (lil sis) * Jeffrey, Jennae (mom) * King Picot, Queen Mariorie (wife), King Ilbertus (younger bro), Princess Emylyne (daughter), Ermentrude (mom), Isambard (dad) * Adenot (adopted by King Pastry), Tilode (mom), Geoffrey (dad) * Beatrice, Elo (older bro), Malidia (mom), Udo (dad) * Milo * Arnett * Lance * Conny (Charcoal’s mom), Winston (Charcoal’s dad) * Steel * Merlot “Gallien (Gale)”, Mary (dceased) * Bardoll * Pummelle * Auriol * Oneida, Oudinet (big bro), Eloise (big sis), Hilova (mom) * Martin * Grenelle * Dark Knight Salerbe * Thorn, Bristle (lil bro), Spine (mom, deceased), Prickle (dad, deceased) * Daiz * Gan, Gar (bro) * Sven * Fizz, Jute (bro), Des (mom), Dou (dad) * Trident, Spear (mom), Trident Sr. (dad) * Teeva Neo Greo * Bivvullun, mom, dad, Givle (lil sis), Wivle (lil bro), 2nd lil bro Dream Haven * Dorm, Reve (mom), Sleep (dad) Eyerie * Aiello, Bloohsh (lil bro), Ploosh (mom), Oogon (dad) * Multeye, Eyeris (pet) * Cizzie, Frank (dad) * Jace (Mace’s dad/Flail’s husband) * Cyan * Orange * Clear * Yellow * Blue * Framako Bugroo * Koko, Aiina (mom), Rampel (dad) * Hanu, Flutter (mom), Breeze (dad) * Buzzy, Insa (mom), Beezee (lil sis) * Chroma, Spectra (mom) * Millie * Benvolio, Mercu (dad) * Flite, Bright (mom) * Queen Venni Poisica, Prince Spitz (son), King Venom (deceased, husband) * Basil, Juniper (mom) Ganymede Galaxy Astriti * Tori, Tupie (lil sis), Forie (lil bro), Lennie (2nd lil bro), Punsie (older bro), Mimi (mom), Spark (dad) Lacel * Arseel, Nalerid (older bro), Kaseya (younger bro), Luce (mom), Jawn (dad) * Cemora, Dr. Trubilon (dad), Chelly (mom) * Zen, Dr. Milyon (dad) * Carrie, Morgan (mom), Erick (dad) Plooshie * Audine, Autumn (mom), Ozzie (dad) * Plum, Apricot (lil bro) Speccio * Vergil, Vivi (mom), Duke (dad) * Lennon (Dr. H’s older bro), Cecile (Dr.H’s lil sis), Helen (Dr. H’s mom), Larry (Dr.H’s dad, deceased) * Jigsaw * Spec (deceased) * Mylar * Moul * Charise * Dr. Geris * Dr. Ido Windyrain * Mi-Rin, Min-Ri (sis), Hanako (mom), Koyou (dad) * Poppy Beeta Beeta Galaxy Lovey Dovey * Valentina, Ai (mom) * Carrotte, Pea (mom), Asparagus (dad), Cake (pet) * Amber, Amethyst (mom) Formis * Gusher, Squish (mom), Splat (dad) Goopie * Evalyn, Edellen (mom), Bloby (pet) * Froof, mom * GJ, mom, dad * Hector, dad, lil sis * Shime * Slimis, Boul (daughter) * Slimeca * Hannah * Ko Automatria * Anita, Monita (mom) * Emotio, Elmellow (dad) * Toxid, Gomie (lil sis), Radiactiva (mom) * Bee, Venus (mom), Cacner (lil sis) * Tobie, Berrie (sis), Merry (mom) * Mark, Clark (dad) * Mouro, Nimostratus (dad) * Jack, Harley (mom) * Spades * Kcimmig Artsy * Gavin, Larith (lil bro), Vinny (mom) * Linda, Celeste (mom), Mindy (lil sis) * Dessi Etolia * Psyche * Becca * Slime * Lavina * Marina * Tempo * Phantos * Hoshi, Siri (mom) * Heliolun Orino Galaxy Edon * Dokode, Shim (lil bro), Splash (lil sis), Bubbles (adopted daughter), Soap (adopted daughter), Moppette (adopted daughter), Millo (adopted son) Serene (mom, deceased), Alder (dad, deceased) * Pond (deceased), Ravine (deceased) * Bushe (mom), Shrub (dad) * Tournen * Terra, Guppie (daughter), Damp (son), Kip (son), Toddie (2nd daughter), Plateau (mom) * Daiode * Fern, Haze (bro), Sabit (2nd bro), mom, dad, Glenn (1st son), Ivy (1st daughter), Wren (2nd son), Vale (2nd daughter), Forrest (deceased, husband) * Sarah, Sage, Quiche (1st bro), Plum (2nd bro), Brownie (3rd bro), Cheese (4th bro), Parmesan (5th bro), Peanut (6th bro), Pear (7th bro), Cheesecake (8th bro) * Furr * Jude * Dio * Empress Suwako * Xile * Jerry * Ravil * Hanzo, Hirade (cousin), Kageki (cousn) * Kotaro, Yamodi (cousin), Kotami (mom) * Tsuromi, Imoru (lil sis) Lavallon * Cavina, Carina (mom), Slaven (dad), Skeeter, Scooter, Rex * Volca, Scald (mom), Burn (dad) * Moltara, Flame (mom), Molten (dad) * Hino * Tanu, Taki (little bro), Teki (little sis), Tackelle (mom), Taurus (dad) * Zuki, Jab (bro), Haste (bro), Zrugg (bro) Zrig (bro), Shortcake “Short Tops” “Tops” (lill sis), mom, dad * Benika, Yami (mom), Koga (dad) * Maul (Ax’s mom/Halberd’s wife) * BL * Asseral * Dagger * Mechani, Gearna (adopted daughter) Goodie * Black Licorice, Red Licorice (lil bro), Jelly Bean (mom), Black Jelly Bean (dad) * Sweettart, Lollipop (mom), Tarte (dad) * Pepper, Curry (mom) * Gumi, Gum (dad) * Pita, Sourdough (mom) * Berebere, Salt (mom), Sesame (dad) * Butter, Margarine (mom) * Piqua, Cumin (mom) * Pepper Mint, Thyme (mom), Cane (dad) * Princess Sweetie * Buddle Dun Wollywosh * Princess Lobetta Temponia * Lita, Kaiyu (wife), Laytie (adopted daughter), Cocoa (adopted son) Tinkertoy * Tokeil, Arletta (mom), Luton (dad) * Shawn * Aram Darkstarius Dimensions: * Avaci, Grande Etoile (younger bro), Dark Energy (younger sibling) * Negablade Novacia * Ange * Miz Arcturus * Diable Ultra Skies * Mitethon Kaithees Olotonka Laikera “Mitera" Prime Underground * Didymi Delfiao Katisthea Adeltera “Dydimi” Deltus Galaxy Hullabaloo * Ballmaru * Googly * Moogly Whichitam * Gremena Gemma * Chrono, Kronor (lil bro), Nova (mom, deceased), Norvon (dad, deceased) * Soleil * Nuit, Nightomire (big bro), Cauchemar (7th bro) * Tooneo, Poke (sis), Lil Flow (lil bro) * Sweet, Sour (twin bro) * Daimant Daturmeso * Charlie, Iris (mom), dad * Thyeta, Jackie (mom), Theem (dad) * Odessa * Seral * Fourette * Syoa * Edell * Eran * Quel * Barbara, Barry (husband), Benny (son), Betsie (daughter) * Heather Yodelay * Byn, Jen (younger sister), Charlotte (mom), Git (dad), Squishy (pet), Peeve (pet) * Chives, Lillian (lil sis) * Artie Diesse * Anore * Synpros * Sovaros * Araini, Mono (husband), Kokkil, Portokal, Kitrino, Prasino, Bletou, Loulaki, Mov, Roz, Mavros, Aspro * Fysi * Epsilon * Iteron * Amrien * Catastrophi * Tychee * Pyrag * Kalept * Nera * Thenta * Aleros * Paichinida * Aeros * Lucille * Drabs * Nars * Miz Lambda Galaxy Aviary * Ilene, Rika (1st sister), Mella (2nd sister), Cherri (3rd sister), Gorska (4th sister), Horka (5th sister), Irene (6th sister), Curly (7th sister), Skella (8th sister), Ria (9th sister), Harp (mom), Siren (dad) * Skylar Terraglow * Dig, Dug, Sale (lil sis), Seed (mom), Dirt (dad) Battleon * Sasha, Lionel (husband), Leslie (daughter), Lybbie (2nd daughter), Laurence (son), Sasha Jr. (3rd daughter) * Daisy (Sasha’s older sis) * Lupe (Lionel's mom), Luke (Lionel’s dad), Luca (Lionel’s lil bro), * Puffy, Iggly (lil sis), Wiggly (mom) * Sparky, Peanut (lil bro”), mom, dad * Charcoal * Joseph the 3rd “Joey, Joseph the 2nd (dad), Joseph the 1st (grandpa) * Marie * Vivienne Cleona * Ella, Demella (sis), mom, dad Joragite * Jenny, Belle (lil sis), Ess (mom), Jem (dad) * Kuribro * Bandy * Skelveyard * Lollylei * Jerrald * Gongo * Vivian * Luka * Daimon * Zita Prisnik * Fancy Centipede Guy Zeta Galaxy Blibright * Constella, Estrella * Alouette Estrella * Starla Vie * ??? Heliosol * Prince Charléo, Queen Essie, King Flint, Golnar (grandpa) * Gladius (Epee and Belam’s dad) * Ax, Halberd (dad) Aqualun * Soifia Monoceros Galaxy Shock * ??? Emona * ??? Glace * Prince Chill, Queen Freeze, King Blizzard Rockin Rollin * Adi (Ida’s twin sister), Belam (husband), Jack (son), Emile (2nd son), Voe (daughter), Adi Jr. (2nd daughter) * Ida (Adi’s twin sis), Epee (husband), Minna (daughter), Yami (2nd daughter) * Able (Adi and Ida’s mom), Brisk (Adi and Ida’s dad) Bibliothe * Henry, Amelie Tropimana * Mylo ———————————————————————————————- Lybrus Galaxy D'Vail * Galaxy, Space (wife), Galex (son) * Astro Terigee Eitha, Seashell (mom), Mako (caretaker), Tako (adopted little brother), Yaki (adopted little sister), Inka (cousin), Melani (aunt), Imurph (cousin) ⦁ Blink, Clink (dad), Maleek (mom) ⦁ Wink, Warren (dad), Tal-Tal (lil sis) ⦁ Denise, Yak (bro), Moodle (lil sis), Rolanda (mom) ⦁ Requin, Sela (mom) ⦁ Gapodi, mom, dad ⦁ Jell⦁ Tavian the 3rd, Tavian the 2nd (dad), Tavian the 1st (grandpa), OcTavian (great-grandpa) ⦁ Octoppe (Tako and Yaki’s bilogical mom) ⦁ Gorpod (Eitha’s biological dad) ⦁ Braid, Naid (twin bro) ⦁ Frinkle ⦁ Tamil ⦁ Qas ⦁ Isil ⦁ Amvar ⦁ Ucheela, Leela (lil sis) ⦁ Ghost ⦁ Gambia ⦁ Kalachta ⦁ Kelp Aridia * ??? Eliminna * Nova, Novo (lil bro) Kraota ??? Drakkolassa ??? Sigma Galaxy Meg ??? Retessigaun ??? Cryptica ??? Punksteam * Perdi Inegalia * Prince Cercy, mom, dad Skoupelli ??? Xerox Galaxy Hera * Alien Barboa Haletis Towes * Dr. Haletis * Courant * Quillar * Lashyn * Feu * Tronquer * Etrique * Cieltour * Kabrex * Chaissenx * Magnatrax * Klang Non-Physical Planets Cybeet ??? Kathreptis * Yio * Xander * Grailey * Brainex * Jaspel * Vasillias